An intrusion detection system may include a device or a software application that monitors a network or a system for malicious activities or policy violations, and that produces reports relating to those activities or violations. For example, an intrusion detection system may identify possible intrusions (and/or intrusion attempts), may log information about the possible intrusions, and may report the possible intrusions. Some intrusion detection systems may attempt to stop intrusion attempts.